Bad Day
by RebelAtar-abandoned see profil
Summary: A bad day at the office results in a role reversal. WARNING: Reno x Rufus, yaoi, slash, bondage, citrus
1. Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I just have fun playing with the pretties.

AN: Ok this is my first ever fanfic let alone yaoi and smut so I am begging for review here to help me improve my writing, I don't care if its nice, nasty, constructive criticism or flaming just please review people. I also don't normally like or even read this pairing. Stupid plot bunny wouldn't go away.

Right now on with the story.

_'blahblahblah'_ =Thoughts  
"blahblahblah" =Speech

* * *

**Reno POV**

Rufus is the seme; he's _always_ been the seme.  
Don't get me wrong though, I ain't an uke. The only person I bottom for is Rufus, I mean just look at the guy and tell me how he could be anything but dominant  
But ya know, sometimes even he likes a change of scene. But it only ever happens after a really bad day…

**Normal POV**

Rufus Shinra had recently inherited the position of President of the Shinra Electric Power Company, due to his father being murdered. Now normally this was a good thing, normally the power alone was enough to give him a head rush, but Rufus was currently having a very bad day.

"Idiots, I am surrounded by complete and utter idiots!"  
After hour upon hour upon hour of meetings with department heads he was just about at the end of his rope.  
"I swear if I have to listen to one more 'KYA HA HA' or 'GYA HA HA' I am going to kill something"  
_'Only one hour to go, you can make it'_  
That hour, which was supposed to be spent doing paperwork, was in fact spent clock watching. Finally it was time to go home.

As soon as Rufus was back in his apartment he picked up the phone.  
"Reno get your ass over here right now!"

A key turned in a lock before the door to Rufus' penthouse slowly opened.  
Reno slunk into the apartment, and called out.  
"Yo boss, what's the emergenc-mmmmph"  
Rufus' lips cut him off abruptly.  
The kiss was fierce, raw, rough enough to bruise lips, and filled with need.  
When they finally pulled apart Reno's cheeks were flushed, lips red and swollen from the kiss, fiery hair coming out of its tie, looking utterly debauched.  
"Huh?"  
"I had a bad day"  
There was a pause.  
"How bad?"  
"Really, really, really, really bad"

Words weren't said as they made their way to the bedroom, they weren't needed, both men knew how this was going to happen.  
The bedroom door shut with a snap, clothes were removed, the gentle rustle of silk was heard, knots were tied.  
"Make sure you make them tight enough"  
"I know"

Reno stepped back and licked his lips at the sight before him. Rufus lay naked, spread eagled on the bed, wrists and ankles bound to the bed posts with swathes of black silk.


	2. Not Quite Yet

AN: Reviews feed my muses and help my writing improve. Be kind, please review.

* * *

"Like what you see" Rufus smirked.

"mmm hmmm" Reno eyed him hungrily, the sight alone was making him hard.  
He knelt on the bed, crawled his way up Rufus's body and captured his lips in a heated kiss. His tongue flicked across Rufus' bottom lip entreating entrance, which Rufus surrendered to him with a slight gasp.  
Reno's hands stroked up and down Rufus' flanks with a feather light touch as his tongue explored Rufus' mouth, rubbing against Rufus' tongue, flicking the roof of his mouth thrusting in and out, causing Rufus to shiver.

Reno's hands found their way to Rufus' nipples, he pinched them hard making Rufus arch his back and moan, breaking the kiss.  
Reno continued to tease Rufus' nipples bringing them to hardness, pinching them and rolling them between his fingers, causing the blond to gasp and sigh.  
Reno began to kiss his way down Rufus's neck, lapping at the hollow of his throat, drawing a breathy moan and tasting the salt from the sweat that had coated his skin. He continued his way down, nibbling lightly at Rufus collar bones before tracing the outline of his muscles with his tongue.

One of Reno's hands left one of Rufus' nipples as his tongue moved down to circle it before drawing the hardened nub into his mouth and sucking. Rufus moaned loudly, arching into the sensations. Reno's mouth left his blonds nipple before leaving a long wet trail across his chest and giving the other one the same treatment drawing more moans from Rufus, before releasing it after a while and moving further down still.

The redhead's tongue circled Rufus' navel before dipping in and tasting him, finishing off with a bite just below it.  
Reno lifted his head, grinning at Rufus, hands massaging the crease between hips and thigh.  
He dipped his head again pressing kisses down Rufus' stomach and hip to his inner thigh nipping the skin there lightly with his teeth.  
Rufus lay there, lost in the sensations. Unable to touch, only able to feel, as Reno teased him mercilessly.

Each little touch, every lick or bite sent him spinning closer towards euphoria.

He strained against the restraints, wanting to touch, wanting to get Reno to put his mouth where he so desperately wanted it but not being able to.  
Reno ignored him in favour of trailing feathery kisses down his leg to his ankle before moving to the other leg and kissing his way back up it.  
By now Rufus was beyond hard and leaking precome. Reno slowly stroked one finger up and down the blonds throbbing erection.  
Rufus moaned, biting his bottom lip.

_'Dear Gods this is torture, sweet, sweet, torture.'_

Positioning himself between his lovers legs Reno looked up at him through lowered lashes, before letting his tongue slip out and lap up the bitter fluid oozing from the tip.  
This time Rufus nearly bit through lip, blood slowly running from the corner of his mouth, the coppery taste turning him on more.  
Reno slowly dragged his tongue from base to tip and back again before bringing it up to circle the tip a few times before toying with the slit.  
"uuuhhnnn" Rufus groaned.  
Reno brought the tip of his arousal into his mouth before sucking slowly.  
The feeling of Reno's mouth around him was too good.  
Rufus thrust his hips up, trying to get further into that delicious heat. Reno responded by removing his mouth completely.  
"Nu-uh, I'm the one callin' the shots this time yo."  
He was right, that was the whole point.  
Unable to feel anything other than what Reno let him, the lack of control was dizzying, intoxicating. This was what he needed he'd spent all day being in control, bossing people around, telling those bloody exec's to do things that even a monkey could work out were required but apparently they couldn't. This was his escape from all that, here Reno was the one making the decisions, he was the in charge. Rufus could still end it if he wanted to, but then why would he _ever_ want to.

Reno took the Rufus' tip back into his mouth still applying suction lazily. He let his tongue swirl around and toy with the slit once more before slowly sliding his mouth down Rufus' length, taking it in an inch at a time.  
Rufus tugged sharply on the silk binding him, thrashing his head from side to side against the sensation of moist heat engulfing him.  
Once Reno had taken in as much as he could, the gripped the base with his hand and began to bob his head slightly, tongue lapping at the underside of Rufus' cock.  
Rufus let out a long low moan, hand clenching into fists, fingers itching to thread through that long red main but unable to.  
Reno started bobbing his head more vigorously sucking languidly.  
Rufus let his head loll back as he felt waves of pleasure wash over him.

_'Gods that boy is good'_

He could feel the pressure building, the sensations Reno was causing getting more and more intense, he was so close.  
Just then the heat was gone, he looked down to seen Reno smirking up at him licking his lips.  
"Sorry, but not yet, I'm not nearly done with you yet"


	3. Release

AN: Reviews feed my muses and help my writing improve. Be kind, please review.

* * *

Reno reached into the top drawer of the bed side table pulling out the lube that was their and eyeing Rufus lustfully.

He moved back to sit between Rufus' legs, pouring some of the lube on to his hand, he slicked his fingers.  
He let one finger circle the blond's entrance, rubbing over it teasingly.  
He licked up Rufus' length, taking the head into his mouth and sucking as he plunged one finger, to distract the blond from any pain. Rufus grunted at the intrusion but soon relaxed under Reno's other ministrations.

The redhead thrust his finger in and out stretching Rufus before sucking harder and adding a second. Reno thrust his fingers in and out moving them around searching until...  
"ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss" Rufus moaned, pressing himself back against the fingers.  
Reno smirked around his cock before letting it slip from his lips; he had something else to distract Rufus with now.  
Reno scissored his fingers a few times before adding a third, Rufus winced slightly at this, but another brush against his prostate ensured the pain was drowned out by something better. Reno kept thrusting his fingers in and out and scissoring them, occasionally pressing against the blond's little pleasure spot.  
For Rufus it was getting to be too much to bear.  
"Reeennnooo"  
Reno looked up, infuriating smirk in place "Hmmmmm…what's wrong boss"  
"Hurry"  
Reno grinned, nudging his fingers against Rufus's prostate again, enjoying watching him buck and moan in response.  
"Tell me how much you want it"  
Rufus growled "Reno…" even under these circumstances, Rufus Shinra begged for no-one.  
Reno removed his fingers, "Chill yo"  
He poured some more lube onto his hand before slicking himself with it, hissing as the cool gel touched his overheated flesh. He stroked himself a few times, groaning.  
"Reno I swear if you don't hurry u-mmmph", silencing him with a kiss Reno positioned himself at his entrance and began to push forward.

Rufus squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, as Reno slid in, in one long thrust.  
"Fffuck, so tight" Reno groaned at the feeling of heat surrounding him.  
After a moment Rufus thrust his hips up, urging for him to move.  
Reno pulled out slowly until just the tip remained inside, before slamming back in hard, grunting. He pulled out again before thrusting back at in at a different angle. He did this a few more times until Rufus cried out, arching his back and pulling hard against the ropes binding him to the bed.

"R-Reno….Gods...yes!"  
Reno smirked at the reaction to hitting his lover's sweet spot. He grabbed Rufus's hips to gain better leverage before beginning to thrust once more, sliding in and out hitting the blond's prostate each time.  
Rufus thrust his hips as much as the ropes would allow to meet Reno's thrusts. Blond hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, breathy moans escaping him.  
"Fa…fasteeerrr…"  
Reno complied, quickening the pace, head bowed, face obscured by his crimson locks, panting heavily.  
With every strike to his prostate Rufus could feel himself getting closer, could feel every muscle in his body tightening in preparation.  
"So….close…unnng" he panted.  
Reno moved one hand from Rufus's hip to close around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. This proved to be too much for Rufus.  
He flung his head back, blond hair strewn against the pillow, back arched, limbs pulling against the restraints and let out a long hoarse cry as the pleasure exploded and his vision went white as he spilled himself over his stomach and chest.  
His muscles clamped down on Reno's cock the increased tightness pulling him over the edge, as he thrust in one last time filling Rufus, before collapsing on top of him.

Reno pulled out of his lover and rolled to the side of him, completely sated.  
"My Gods that was hot"  
"Reno"  
"Hmm" Rufus just gave him a look.  
"Oh yeah" he undid the knots on the silk before getting up. Rufus brought his arms down, rubbing his wrists.  
Reno came back with a washcloth and cleaned them up before chucking it across the room and collapsing on the bed again.  
"Tired"  
"Mmmph" Reno confirmed mumbling through the pillow.  
"Excuse me?"  
The redhead lifted his face from the pillow "Yes, I said" then after a pause, "but it was definitely worth it"  
"I couldn't agree more"  
"Feeling better now?"  
"Yes, you always know what I need"  
Reno chuckled "What kind of minion would I be if I didn't" he leant over and gave the blond one last kiss before laying his head on Rufus' chest.  
"Yo, boss do we still have to go to work tomorrow"  
A sigh "Yes Reno, if I let you stay of work just because you wore yourself out having sex you'd never be their"  
"oh…'night yo"  
"goodnight Reno" and with that they drifted of to sleep, tangled in each other.


End file.
